Leave no Wall Unbroken
by DC-Desperado
Summary: Zander considered himself worthless. There was nothing left for him to lose. But something on the horizon is about to make him rethink his own value and the value of life. Same world, different characters, new adventures. A story of all OC's
1. The end that starts a beginning

**I finally decided to right one about Final Fantasy Twelve. Yes I played the Game and loved it. So here is my attempt at it. **

**I do not own the copyrights to Final Fantasy XII, I do Howere own the characters and towns that didn't appear in the game.**

The sound of the soldiers metal boots were quickened in pace as they chased after a small boy through the forests. Their orders were that no one should live to report any information on the destruction of the mining town of Valli Ester, but the boy was giving them much chase.

' _I cannot stop, I must not stop._' The boy thought, heart pounding. ' _To stop would be to invite my own death._'

The boy tried everything he knew on how to lose an attacker, but these trained soldiers were much different than the common street thug. Although some tricks bought him maybe a minute or two of rest it was not enough to keep any man from reaching fatigue but the boy kept pushing himself farther and farther.

' _Mother please help me, father, brother, somebody please…_' the small boy's pleading thoughts were interrupted by the excruciating pain of an arrow piercing his right shoulder.

This made the boy slightly stumble but it did not stop his pace. Now the boy began to know fear beyond all imagination. That fact that they could hit him meant that he was slowing down. He could not afford to slow down. The boy began weaving through trees. He had not realized before that he had made his way into the forest , nor did he know how deep he was into it. Unfortunately, now was not the time to ponder these new facts, for as his mind started to focus on his surroundings he soon felt a familiar pain through his abdominal area.

" One more should finish that brat off!" One of the soldiers shouted as the arrow hit.

But the boy did not fall; he kept on running. A new sensation was overwhelming his whole body. This feeling was cold.

" Is this what death feels like? Am I going to die?"

The boy finally came to a stop. His pursuers were still behind him, but what was in front of him? It seemed like another group of soldiers, but they were very slender with long ears and wielding bows. As he began to wonder weather they were friend or foe another arrow pierced through his left thigh causing his leg to buckle. Even with this new injury the boy still never took his eyes off of the new warriors. Even when they drew there arrows, he did not blink, and when they fired, everything began to slow. The arrows passed but the young boy as if in slow motion. Not long after the arrows were shot the screams of pain could be heard from behind.

When all was silent, one of the long eared soldiers approached the child with a calm but concerned look. The boy did not know what to think. His mind could not focus . His pain was numb, and his body was cold. The only thing he could do however was cough up what little blood he had left and finally fall to rest on the cold mossy ground. Even though his eyes were shut his ears could only pick up the stray words of….

" Go….. Help…. Doctor…..Now!"


	2. Unwanted Realizations

It was not known to the boy how long he had been asleep, but the fact that he had difficulty moving his body told him that he should have stayed asleep; though it was not in the young boy's nature to listen. There was so much that would need to be done in a day and he couldn't have his father yelling at him for his laziness.

Rubbing the blur from his eyes he meandered his way outside. He was surprised by the smell of the air, it was unusual to him. The was cool, damp and smelled of moss and tree bark. Finally, after much rubbing, he got his eyes to focus and realized that he was not in Valli Ester. In fact he had no idea were he was. It appeared to be that he was in a village surrounded by trees, and it looked like there was no one to be seen.

'_How in the world did I get here? Dad sure isn't going to be happy when he finds out that I'm not home_.' the boy thought.

The boy's thoughts were soon interrupted by the soft unfamiliar voice that came from behind him.

" You should be resting. Your wounds were very severe."

The young boy turned but did not see his mom or sister standing there, it was a tall slender woman with long ears, much like a rabbit.

" Wounds, what wounds are you talking about?" the boy answered with much confusion.

" The wounds that you suffered five nights ago. I doubt that they have fully healed." The woman pointed to the boy's knee, shoulder, and stomach. " My question is why were you being chased by soldiers from Rabanastre?"

The boy checked the areas that the long eared woman had mentioned and indeed found the bandages to his wounds.

" So I was chased last night. I thought that was all a dream. That means then I no longer have a family. Mother, Father, my brother Yakio, and my little sister Bella, They're all dead." The boy fell into a sitting position with his head hung low. " Why? Why were they killed. Why did this have to happen.? We didn't do anything wrong! We just wanted to be left alone!" The boy continued to sob at the realization of his loss.

" Not to be rude, but could you tell me your name?" The woman asked.

The boy looked up at her, tears still present in his eyes. " My name is Zandarian, a hume from the town of Valli Ester, located on the eastern side the Ozmone Plains."

" Zandarian, I am Kyne, a Viera that lives here in Eruyt Village; not far from this Valli Ester you speak of." The Viera introduced herself with a slight bow.

The boy then stood and gave a bow. " Please, call me Zander." The boy requested while returning to his normal posture.

" Zander then, how are you feeling?" The Viera asked.

" Actually, I still feel a little beat up." The boy put his hand on his shoulder.

" Well go back in a rest, I shall fetch you something to eat. Your are going to need your strength young one. For when you are healed your training begins." With that having been said the Viera headed deeper into the village.

' Training? What training?' Zander thought as he went back to his former resting spot. ' Oh well, I guess things can't get any worse.'


End file.
